


Bring Out The Beauty In Me.

by GothieCakes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, Come Eating, Drugs, Gutting, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, written before TEW2 release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Sebastian has one thing on his mind, and one thing only.Lilly.He'll do anything to save her...Sadly, things don't always go your way when you're trapped inside STEM... for the second time.





	Bring Out The Beauty In Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elesteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/gifts).



> Oh man!! Hey guys nice to be back here and most definitely alive again on ao3!
> 
> ...I, 
> 
> I am sorry though it has been a while...
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this, TEW2 announce kind of killed me and Stefano looks absolutely beautiful... So, well here you all go!
> 
> THANK YOU TO RENE aka Elesteria for this wonderful idea ;;; I don't think I've had this much confidence to post something in a whiiiiiile. So I really hope you enjoy, as well as anyone else who decided to read <3 !
> 
> PS. 
> 
> The title is loosely based on this song: https://youtu.be/waIBbsVoTkA

 Getting caught back up in STEM was something Sebastian was only doing for one reason and  _ one _ reason only. 

 

Lilly.

 

  Any other obstacle he would encounter would be dealt with like the last, killing them all with as many bullets as necessary, gutting each one until they were lifeless at his feet. He had gotten rid of each one for survival…  _ Well _ , this time it was more than that… He didn't have no reason for being here, he had the most important reason of  _ anything _ in his entire life,

 

_ Lilly. _

 

* * *

 

 

  Sebastian throws himself into the locker, his back hitting the back of it with a loud metallic crash, his breathing heavy and sweat dripping down the side of his face as he prays the monster climbing up and down the walls lost track of him. 

 

  There's a flash and that's how he knows it's in the room, it kicks the door down and leaves. He thanked whatever god that was up there…

 

  There’s another flash-- it sounded farther away and Sebastian takes one final breath before stepping out and shutting the locker behind him. It makes a louder sound than he wanted and he slowly slips back through the door he had just ran through.

 

  A thing he had noticed was that when he wasn't running for his life as a camera-monster flashed at him, it was really,  _ really _ dark. He could barely see but taking out his flashlight could be a fatal mistake. He decides to stick close to the wall as he regained his strength… 

 

  He feels a chill, then hears softer footsteps before he's blinded once more by whatever was in front of him, he reaches for his gun but he's still seeing white as the presence approaches faster. He hears the click of a button and soon enough he feels a hand over his own before his pistol is thrown across the room. He's being pushed against the wall with a strong force against his throat. The hands are covered with-- leather…? With that Sebastian claws at the hands and sputters out,

 

“Joseph--!” 

 

Then everything goes quiet and there's a ‘tsk' alongside a laugh. Sebastian groans as the pressure doesn't ease and he coughs out, 

 

“Ah… Haha…” 

 

  His head is pulled away from the wall then smacked back against it, not before there's something against his nose and covering his lips, he tries not to breathe, whoever this was-- be it Joseph or not… They were not going to-- 

 

“It’s rather fun when you resist!”

 

  With that his head is hit against the wall and instinctively he sucks in a breath from the pain… He feels dizzy and between the choking and whatever was on this cloth Sebastian realizes this isn't Joseph… As much as he  wanted it to be, whoever this was he wasn't getting away that easy…

 

 No, as he feels his consciousness slip away all of his struggling stops. His hands fall from the one at his throat and the only thing he hears before it goes quiet is the unfamiliar voice again,

 

“Much better…”

 

* * *

 

 

  Sebastian feels a weight on his stomach as he wakes up, it's bright-- too bright and he goes to wipe at his eyes when his arm brushes against something. His eyes focus properly, looking up from his place on the floor. The weight on his chest shifts slightly. There's an unfamiliar hand on his chest working the buttons open of his dress shirt pressing him down all the while. 

 

  The drug that was in his system was wearing off slightly, Sebastian groans and tries to lash out, taking a good look at the man on top of him, his vision is fuzzy but he can make out the swept bang across the man's eye, one green eye staring down at him with an unamused look. 

 

“That, won't get you anywhere… Do you know how long I've watched you Sebastian, been at your side while you've lost the ones you've loved most?” 

 

  There's a shine in front of Sebastian's eyes and he doesn't realize what the other hand in his non busied hand. There's a new pain in his chest and then warmth pooling-- A stab wound-- An intricate looking knife sticking out between his ribs and dangerously close to his heart. 

 

“I've always been right here--”  

   A small twist of the knife has Sebastian almost crying out as his digs his short nails into the cold floor. The man's hand is bloodied now, coming up to caress Sebastian's face as he smiles sweetly, the hand holding him down now continuing to undo each button. 

 

“You know… _ I knew _ you would look so beautiful like this.” 

  He hums lowly and an inhuman grunt interrupts him. The man looks back and doesn't seem too surprised of the creature who had just interrupted them, 

“I'll make you feel better…” 

 

   His hand slips from Sebastian's face and he licks the dried blood from his fingers.

 

“You're sick.”

 

  Although he was in no position to fight back, as well with the knife digging uncomfortably through his chest… blood caked over his face, he still did. His best bet would be to just endure what was going to happen to him and ignore whoever this  _ psycho _ was. He knew none of this was real so he should just shut up and _ endure it… _ but his pride wouldn't let him.

 

“Don’t.”

  The knife is twisted and pushed in deeper, 

 

“be difficult.” 

 

A choking noise was all that Sebastian could reiterate with, he didn't know anything about this guy, so why was he so obsessed with him…? 

 

The next thing he knows is that he's hearing loud footsteps and the sound of a heavy weapon hitting the floor, 

 

“I have a name you know… I thought you would of remembered by now  _ but _ , what was I expecting.”

   A sigh and he actually manages to look disappointed for a moment, then he's right back to looming over Sebastian with a smirk plastered over his face, 

“It's Stefano, I trust you will remember it after what I'm--  _ ah no... it’s--  _ going to do to you.” 

 

    He had never heard the name before-- Sebastian nods, the other was in such close proximity he didn't have time to notice the creature who was dealing with his pants, feeling a chill as it pushed them down around his ankles as well as his boxers. 

 

    The monster took no haste before stretching him open, choking out as he felt the creature's fingers inside of him, thrusting in and out, it was enough to make him sick, trying to focus on anything else-- it was wearing a long mask, tubes going up around it's… Face? He couldn't tell, it could've been as mangled as the other haunted he had seen around. 

 

  Sebastian tried to bite his lip, anything to stop the pain of what he knew was going to happen. All the while Stefano palmed himself through his dress pants, shamelessly drooling as he let his creation fingerfuck him open. He took a good look at Stefano, how he could ever mistake him for Joseph was  _ cruel _ of him… No he would never do anything like this--

 

_ “Ngh--! _ ” 

 

   He lets his head fall to the side as he hears another loud grunt before the intruding fingers are slipped out and the creature pushes aside his coat to slip his cock out from it's pants. Sebastian can feel how hard he is and he hates it… he hates being used like this and how it feels like there's weights in his arms when he tries to struggle. 

 

  Before he knows it, his legs are spread and the creature is inside him, Stefano looked to be in pure bliss at the sight. His eye watching him carefully as he leant over against Sebastian's neck, peppering kisses and then finally biting down into his skin, teeth sinking deep, drawing blood and licking it up hungrily, his hands wandering along his chest and rubbing up against his stomach. He was so hard he could practically feel himself dripping through his pants. Moaning carelessly as he nuzzled his neck. 

 

“Do you know how long I've waited for this?”

 

   Everything is starting to blur together in front of Sebastian's eyes the thrusts of the creature which felt like it was going to split him open, Stefano rubbing up against him, the hands trailing down his chest… there was so much going on he couldn't keep track, it's only when he feels the creature spasm and clutch at his legs so hard it could of broken them. Another grunt and he feels the monster spill inside of him. Sebastian could only lay there, his mouth open as he tried his hardest not to moan out… 

 

  It didn't seem to be sitting well with Stefano, with one last kiss to his neck he pulls out the knife and he tries to stifle a scream but it still comes out. 

 

“See, that's much better… you're going to look so  _ beautiful _ once I'm finished.” 

 

   His tone seemed to go a bit vicious as he sits up, the monster had stalled it's motions but Stefano looked back briefly and with that it started again, cum dripping down Sebastian's thighs as he heard each wet slapping motion of their hips. Sebastian felt so close to release but it was as if something-- Someone--  Was stopping him… He's so hard but the only thing he can do is drool shamelessly and moan. 

 

  Another slow stab of his knife is pushed into the center of his subject's chest, holding his hand over his bleeding neck, so he wouldn't move. Not that he could anyways, he was so spent, his whole body felt heavy and he wants to shut his eyes but the pain is keeping more than conscious. 

 

  The monster is grunting and clawing at Sebastian's thighs ripping the skin as he pulls him forward once more, he can feel it's cock pulsing as it empties itself once more. A low growl escaping it as it grips his bloodied thighs, a low murmur escapes Stefano’s lips of approval as he finally dismisses the monster. Sebastian groans as he feels it slip out, his legs bleeding and sticky from overuse. 

 

“ _ Don't you feel better? _ ” 

 

  It’s ironic as he's carving every intricate design he wants into his skin. Every stab wound is making his blood run more. Sebastian's vision is blurry as he looks up to the man in front of him, breathing heavily as he plunges the knife once more into his hand before he stands up and removes his belt first; dropping it with a clank to the floor. Theres the pop of a button and Sebastian tries to rip his hand from the blade but its stuck. 

  Everything is stuck... 

 

  He comes to a crashing realization that he's not going to be able to save anyone… The whole reason he came here…

 

_        Lilly… _

 

_ ‘I‘m sorry’  _

 

   He feels a slick tongue on his throbbing cock, Stefano-- right. That's who was doing all of this… but the teasing was getting to him, his blood slicked hands against his length the way he sucked him down… All the while his piercing green eye stared him down, even though his vision was fuzzy, he could feel the gaze on him. 

 

“S-Stefano…” 

 

   After he thinks about it he moans lowly… He didn't know what he was doing, being played so badly like this… It must of been because of the drug he gave him right? His nails are back to scratching against the floor as he feels his chest heaving, from blood loss? Possibly… from Everything that's happened? He knows he is far gone now. Tied around the photographer's finger. As he lifts his head off of him he slowly drags his nails up and down his leaking head. 

 

   A smirk as he looks to him, muttering lowly under his breath it's almost as if right then he allowed him to cum, Stefano licking his lips as he feels each shot hit his face. His eyes go starry licking as much as he can off his lips.

 

“Good.”

 

    The next couple minutes are replaced with the sound of his pants being undone, Stefano drooling and licking at the blood and dried cum between Sebastian’s thighs. The way his gloved hands reminded him so much of  _ someone… _ It hurt to think about as he feels another intrusion between his legs, barely conscious at this point, Sebastian tries to keep his mind elsewhere as he’s fucked roughly against the cement floor, he can feel himself starting to pass out, he can’t discern between pain and pleasure anymore, everything is mixing together. A final time he feels Stefano’s blade slide against his throat, he feels blood dripping, then something warm inside of him… 

 

   Everything is so pleasantly warm, there’s no more pain, only the sweet laugh as another slice is pushed into his stomach, gutting across his stomach and hands digging deep into him as he’s helplessly losing vision, staring at the blinding light before everything goes black.

 

“See? I promised that you’d be  _ beautiful... _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shameless smut and well... everything about it haha.
> 
> If anyone is interested we have TEW2 discord that we all sort of throw ideas around-- like this one in, so you're all welcome to join if you feel very passionately about TEW as we do haha. 
> 
> Link!: https://discord.gg/RY56NUC
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated! Bookmarks get you an extra gold star!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: http://ruviiiks.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/nnoites  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9LZqBlnnwx9MwBCh5eLbog  
> Feel free to send in requests on any of these platforms!


End file.
